1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal transmission system for transmitting a signal with transmission timing adjusted.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a high-speed signal transmission system, transmission skew may be produced among a plurality of signals transmitted.
In order to suppress transmission skew among signals, it is known that an adjustment circuit for establishing synchronization is provided for each signal. (See Documents 1 to 4)                [Document 1] JP-A-5-37580        [Document 2] JP-A-11-341102        [Document 3] JP-A-6-224962        [Document 4] JP-A-2000-201105        
However, in the signal transmission system in which an adjustment circuit for establishing synchronization is provided for each signal, it is necessary to provide the adjustment circuits in accordance with the number of signals. Thus, the circuit configuration may be complicated or made large in scale, or the system may be expensive.